Endara Sotashia
My name is Endara Sotashia.I'm half enderman and half human.I'm a 13 year old female and I'm currently living in Eden.But I wasn't always like this.I used to be a nice,brave,well behaved,and fully human girl.But I wasn't here my ENTIRE life.I will now tell you the tale of my days,before my life now.... It begins on a planet known as Ensosiat.A lively place much like the planet Earth.I was only a baby.An infant.The local scientists on the planet used me as a test subject to test their transport pod.It was supposed to go across the planet,but instead,it,and me,went across space.It was 12 years of space traveling.I was 12 when I arrived here.Not Eden,not Akorrick,but another place.I don't remember where.It was night,I awoke with the sight of someone.Someone found me.I don't remember who.I didn't get any education during my space trip,but that person was a teacher and he taught me how to build,fight,craft,mine,farm,tame,etc.2 months later I was released to the world on my own.I used the skills I learned to help me survive.Then one day...I went exploring in a cave,and I found a stronghold,with an activated Enderlands portal.I didn't know where it went,but I went in.Bad idea.When I arrived,I started to feel something odd.I looked at myself,I started to change. I was turning black,like the endermen around me.I paniced.A local enderman noticed me nearby.It decided to help me out.It created a portal back to the main land.I noticed the portal and thanked the enderman.I was back in Aurora,but not where I landed,but in Ankorrick.That's where I began my next adventure. After the commotion,I went traveling. I never set foot in that cave again. During my travels,I found Eden. It was during it's expansion. I decided to look around. I ended up in a construction area. Thats where I met him. Sam Caldwell. When I met him,I was homeless,broke,and starving. When I met him,I asked if I can help,and the way I have no home. He accepted that, and offered me a free home when I finished the wall. Sam is a very nice man. And he really got into detail about himself one night. I did the same, but I got into a little bit too much detail when I told him that Aurora was a planet orbiting around a main planet,like a moon. And that strange astoroid with tall black pillars he mentioned was the Enderlands. It got him to his senses of what happened when he got here and what the place was. "I told him too much" I thought to myself. Other than that, He was like the father I never had. Though I'm younger than him,we have similarities of how we came here. We came here through space traveling. We went through a tough time fixing ourselves straight. But the question still remains. How did I get this much knowledge on what Aurora is and the main planet? Maybe it's because some of the Enderman in me knew of it and gave it to me. That's the past. The present is more pleasent. I run a nice Coffee Shop that's branched with Ankorrick, I told Sam he can adopt me anytime,and Eden is starting to grow well. Though my past was history,my present is going great. I'm having a good life. Maybe a town picnic could do. Wish me luck with my future. Category:Player Back stories Category:Endara Sotashia